Many publishers of content face difficulties relating to releasing their content for publication at an appropriate time. For example, some financial institutions have a requirement at the end of each financial quarter to publish financial reports within a specific, short, timeframe. As another example, some periodicals and newspapers attempt to publish both electronic and hard-copy versions of their content simultaneously. As yet another example, certain authors and publishing houses have business models based on a staged release of new content in the form of novels, where hard backed versions are released first, followed later in time by paperback versions, and perhaps followed still later in time by electronic versions. Timed publication, especially electronic publication, can present surprising difficulties considering that the content is typically already in electronic form. For example, there are dangers of inadvertent early publication given the ready nature of the content. Moreover, there are certain authoring aspects to consider given the wide variety of devices upon which electronic content is consumed and the selection of particular content formatting.